Chocolate Noir
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Kalian mau uang? Cinta? Dunia? Itu gampang! Kau bisa mendapatkan permintaanmu dengan sebuah cokelat di Chocolate Noir. Tapi sebagai gantinya, pemilik toko itu akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari pembelinya.


#At Chocolate Noir 10.00 pm

Gadis berambut hitam indigo itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang berbalut kulit berwarna putih bersih itu sedang mengaduk sebuah adonan makanan manis. Matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat menatap puas dengan adonan makanan manis yang berhasil di buat olehnya itu.

"Tinggal memasukkan bubuk sihir, semuanya akan selesai," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chocolate Noir

Genre: Fantasy, Parody, and Romance

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

My Inspirated: Chocolate Magic © Mizuho Rino

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, AU, Bad, Alur kecepatan, and Miss Typo

Summary: Kalian mau uang? Cinta? Dunia? Itu gampang! Kau bisa mendapatkan permintaanmu dengan sebuah cokelat di Chocolate Noir. Tapi sebagai gantinya, pemilik toko itu akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari pembelinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At City Park 10.00 am

Naruto memandangi brosur yang jatuh dari sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Tertulis "Chocolate Noir" di bagian atas kertas tersebut.

"Brosur ini lagi," gumamnya bosan. Dia sudah sangat bosan karena banyak yang mengatakan soal rumor toko cokelat ajaib di tengah hutan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menikmati angin yang datang berhembus itu.

"Kau masih tidak percaya soal toko itu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat baik Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat. "Mana ada cokelat yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan begitu saja!"

"Memang sih," kata Kiba. "Tapi aku baru saja membeli cokelat tersebut."

"Mana?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Ini," jawab Kiba dengan mantab sambil menunjukkan cokelat yang di beli olehnya.

Cokelat tersebut terlihat seperti cokelat biasa. Bungkusnya berwarna emas dengan tulisan 'Chocolate Noir' yang di tulis dengan model Curly yang membuat kesan anggun.

"Untuk apa kau membeli cokelat itu, huh?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain basket terkenal! Makanya aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan bermain basket yang hebat dengan cokelat ini," jawab Kiba enteng.

"Oh …," balas Naruto singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Kiba sambil berlari dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. Kalau boleh jujur, dia memang mempunyai rasa penasaran terhadap cokelat yang katanya dapat mengabulkan beragam permohonan itu. Namun, dia merasa bahwa hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi. Yah, semua permohonan itu harus di lakukan dengan kerja keras, bukan? Setidaknya, itulah prinsip yang di pegang teguh oleh Naruto sedari kecil.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya yang sedikit agak jauh dari taman itu. Rumahnya cukup besar. Warna cat dindingnya adalah oranye dengan beberapa pot tanaman hias di teras rumahnya.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan agak malas.

"Okaerinasai," balas Kurama Namikaze, kakak pertama Naruto.

Kurama Namikaze, kakak pertama Naruto. Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna oranye dan iris matanya berwarna merah darah. Umurnya berbeda 4 tahun dari Naruto. Sifat Kurama itu tenang, namun sedikit pemalas.

"Mana Menma?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku disini," jawab Menma singkat.

Menma Namikaze, saudara kembar Naruto. Wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dan matanya berwarna Onyx tajam. Sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua sudah siap untuk acara camping di sekolah kalian?" tanya Pein Namikaze, kakak ke dua Naruto.

Pein Namikaze, kakak ke dua Naruto. Matanya berwarna ungu violet, dan rambutnya berwarna oranye cerah. Dia memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya dan di cap sebagai anak paling terlihat 'bopung' di keluarga Namikaze. Namun, aura dan sikap yang ada pada diri Pein adalah dingin dan kurang ramah terhadap siapapun.

"Udah," jawab Naruto dan Menma kompak.

"Apa saja yang kalian bawa?" tanya Nagato Namikaze, kakak ke tiga Naruto.

Nagato Namikaze, saudara kembar Pein. Rambutnya berwarna merah darah dan matanya berwarna ungu violet. Sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Pein. Aura yang biasa dipancarkan olehnya adalah aura hangat dan ramah, berbeda sekali dengan Pein yang memiliki aura dingin dan kurang ramah.

"Kalau aku cukup pakaian, buku tulis, teropong bintang, bekal, dan uang saku," jawab Menma singkat.

"Akupun begitu," tambah Naruto.

"Anak-anak, waktunya makan siang!" teriak Kushina dari arah dapur.

Keempat anak bermarga Namikaze itu segera menuju ke ruang makan yang berada tepat di samping dapur. Di sana telah terhidangkan beberapa mangkuk ramen dengan berbagai macam. Ada yang isinya penuh dengan daging, ada yang isinya penuh dengan sayuran, ada yang isinya penuh dengan 'Naruto', ada yang isinya penuh dengan 'Menma', dan ada yang isinya penuh dengan saus pedas.

"Ittadakimatsu!" ucap keempat anak itu dengan kompak sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

* * *

#At Chocolate Noir 01.05 pm

Gadis berambut indigo itu menyusun berbagai cokelat miliknya dengan rapih. Senyuman puas terukir di bibir mungilnya. Tangannya memang sudah terampil dalam menyusun berbagai macam cokelat tersebut.

"Jadi, cokelatnya sudah selesai kau buat?" tanya Kyuubi, rubah oranye yang merupakan hewan ajaib milik gadis itu.

"Ya," jawab gadis berambut indigo itu dengan singkat.

"Kau tahu? Ada seseorang di Tokyo yang tidak percaya dengan Chocolate Noir," kata Kyuubi.

"Ya, aku tahu dari permen kristal," jawab gadis berambut indigo itu. "Orang itu adalah orang yang ada di ramalan dunia mimpi, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuubi sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menata berbagai macam makanan manis. Ada yang namanya permen kristal, Brownies, Dragee, Muscadine, dan lain-lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka toko ketika dia camping ke hutan ini? Sepertinya itu akan menjadi hal yang menarik," usul Kyuubi.

"Boleh saja," kata gadis indigo itu mengiyakan.

* * *

#At Konoha High School 07.14 am

Tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan ukuran dada di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum cerah. Rambutnya dikuncir ala gadis desa, dan badannya di balut sebuah jubbah hijau dengan tulisan 'JUDI' di belakangnya.

"Ohayou, minna!" teriak Tsunade, nama wanita itu.

Tsunade Senju adalah kepala sekolah di Konoha High School. Wajahnya juga masih nampak cantik padahal umurnya sudah sekitar 60-an. Apalagi, Tsunade masih single sampai saat ini yang membuat semua murid perempuan terkadang merasa miris kalau menjadi Tsunade.

"Ohayou," balas semua murid dengan sedikit kompak.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat ke Hutan," seru Tsunade semangat. "Tim-nya sudah saya bagikan, jadi saya harap kalian bisa saling membantu dalam suatu kelompok. Selain itu, masing-masing kelompok juga memiliki guru pendamping."

Naruto menghela nafas bosan. Pasalnya, dia satu kelompok dengan Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang telah merebut hati pujaan hatinya itu. Padahal menurutnya, dia bisa saja dekat dengan Sakura Haruno yang merupakan pujaan hatinya itu bila tidak ada Sasuke yang menurutnya sebagai penghalang cintanya itu.

Di bus, Naruto duduk dengan Kiba. Katanya, Kiba sekelompok dengan Shino, dan Menma.

"Hey, bersemangatlah, Naruto!" kata Kiba dengan mata sedikit berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya kenapa, huh? Aku tidak bisa bersemangat kalau ada si Teme," balas Naruto singkat.

"Hutan tempat kita camping itu adalah hutan tempat Chocolate Noir berada," seru Kiba antusias.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku membeli cokelat ajaib di sana," jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah memakannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum," jawab Kiba santai. "Aku akan memakannya bila saatnya itu telah tepat."

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas lega. Entah mengapa ketika melihat brosur Chocolate Noir yang terkenal itu sedikit membuat Naruto agak takut jika ada yang memakan cokelat tersebut. Kenapa? Karena Sang Chocolatier akan mengambil hal yang paling berharga bagi si pemakan cokelat tersebut.

* * *

#At Forest 10.00 am

Bus berhenti di depan hutan lebat yang agak seram itu. Kemudian semua murid langsung segera turun dari bus.

"Yo, minna!" sapa Kakashi yang merupakan guru pendamping dari Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Ya, sensei."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing?" usul Kakashi. "Baiklah, di mulai dari Naruto terlebih dahulu."

"Ehm, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Makanan favorite-ku adalah ramen dengan ekstra 'Naruto' yang sering dibuat oleh Okaa-san dan yang di jual di kedai Ichiraku," kata Naruto. "Hobiku adalah mendengarkan musik, menggambar manga, dan menonton anime."

"Em … namaku Sakura Haruno. Makanan favorite-ku adalah kue dengan tambahan cokelat cair lembut yang nikmat," kata Sakura. "Hobiku adalah membaca buku dan merangkai bunga bersama Ino."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Makanan kesukaanku adalah tomat," kata Sasuke. "Hobiku tidak ada."

Sakura nampak tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar cerah. Naruto mendengus kesal karena dia merasa sangat tersaingi oleh Sasuke dalam merebut hati Sakura.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita bagi-bagi tugas terlebih dahulu," kata Kakashi tenang. "Sakura dan aku akan membangun tenda, Sasuke yang akan menangkap ikan untuk makan malam, dan Naruto yang akan mencari kayu bakarnya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan tugas yang ia dapatkan dari Kakashi. Kakinya yang panjang itu mulai melangkah ke pedalaman hutan.

Tes!

Tes!

Zrassh!

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya membuat Naruto sedikit kelambakan mencari tempat perlindungan. Matanya yang berwarna blue sapphire menangkap sosok sebuah rumah bergaya eropa. Ah, tunggu! Itu bukan rumah, melainkan sebuah toko cokelat yang sedang heboh dbicarakan itu, Chocolate Noir.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menarik kalau aku membeli cokelat yang dapat membuat Sakura jatuh hati padaku," gumam Naruto.

Naruto yang kini tertimpa air hujan hanya bisa sedikit mengeluh karena bajunya basah. Namun, pikiran itu langsung menghilang ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu toko itu.

"Permisi," ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang nampak elegan itu.

"Selamat datang di Chocolate Noir, toko makanan manis yang dapat mengabulkan semua permohonan," sambut gadis berambut indigo itu.

Naruto terpana melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu berambut indigo dengan topi cokelat yang memiliki hiasan pita berwarna kuning cerah. Dia mengenakan baju dress berwarna cokelat dengan berbagai renda, istilahnya 'Lolita'.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, Sang Chocolatier," tambah Hinata –gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Em … aku ingin membeli cokelat yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi jatuh cinta padaku," kata Naruto langsung to the point.

Hinata tersenyum dingin pada Naruto. Mata ungu pucat miliknya sedikit menunjukkan kesan sinis pada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau tidak percaya dengan cokelat ajaib disini, eh?" tanya Hinata menyindir.

"I-itu dulu," kata Naruto gugup. "Sepertinya aku mulai percaya dengan cokelat buatanmu."

Hinata kini tersenyum hangat. Sementara Naruto terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin. '_Dia bukan gadis biasa_,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya dengan agak takut.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju beberapa rak cokelat. Kini tangannya meraih sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati yang dibungkus dengan bungkusan berwarna merah muda. Tertulis 'Chocolate Love' di bungkus tersebut dengan tulisan curly yang memberi kesan anggun dan istimewa.

"Jadi, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto agak takut. Pasalnya, sang pemilik toko biasanya mengambil hal yang paling berharga dari si pembeli cokelat. Bahkan bisa jadi yang di ambil itu adalah nyawa si pembeli cokelat tersebut. Yah, tergantung permohonannya apa sih ….

"Em … kira-kira apa yang menarik ya?" kata Hinata sembari berpikir.

Naruto merasa sangat was-was. Sebenarnya, dia agak takut dengan harga yang diberikan oleh Sang Chocolatier, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan …," Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya sehingga membuat Naruto semakin was-was. "Aku ingin kau menjadi asistenku di Chocolate Noir."

Naruto menghela nafas sedikit lega. Menurutnya, menjadi seorang asisten dari Hinata Hyuuga tidak begitu buruk juga. Siapa tahu aja Naruto bisa mencicipi salah satu cokelat ajaib tersebut tanpa perlu membayarnya!

"Ini sebagai tanda kontrak dariku," kata Hinata Hyuuga sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah tulang tanduk yang kecil.

"Arigatou," kata Naruto sambil memakai kalung tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke teman-temanmu," saran Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya mereka semua bisa mencarimu jika kau tidak kembali sesegera mungkin."

"A-ah, iya," balas Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melangkah menjauhi Chocolate Noir. Sementara Kyuubi kini keluar dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Apakah kau yakin kalau menjadikannya sebagai asistenmu itu adalah hal yang baik?" tanya Kyuubi agak ragu-ragu.

"Ya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum cerah. Matanya kini memandangi langit yang sudah tidak hujan lagi.

"Tapi, apakah kau yakin bahwa penyihir itu tidak mengincar Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata.

* * *

#At Dream World 10.00 pm

Langit cerah di dunia yang penuh sihir itu terlihat. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tersenyum sinis.

"Aku pasti akan merebut lelaki itu darimu, Hinata-san," kata gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan lirih. "Tapi kita lihat saja, siapa yang cokelat sihirnya banyak dinikmati oleh manusia."

* * *

#At Forest 10.00 pm

Naruto meletakkan beberapa ranting dan kayu bakar. Tangannya kali ini menuangkan sedikit minyak tanah dan kemudian membakar kayu dan ranting tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tidurlah," kata Kakashi sambil menatap lembut. "Nanti kau akan telat bangun paginya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kakashi-sensei," kata Naruto malas sambil masuk ke dalam tenda.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia sangat susah sekali untuk tidur di alam terbuka seperti ini. Apalagi, dia satu tenda dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Clingg!

Tulang yang menjadi bandul dari kalung kontrak milik Naruto kini berbunyi kecil. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin melepaskannya, namun entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk jika melepas kalung tersebut.

"Tidurlah," bisikan lembut kini terdengar di telinga kanan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto mulai tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue


End file.
